Missing
by Kris Davis
Summary: Can't think of anything so your just going to have to read and find out.


Missing, By Kris Davis,  
  
Disclaimer/ I love the regeneration series authored by L.J Singleton. I just about had a heart attack when I found out they weren't going to be publishing the series anymore, I am simply borrowing the characters from the regeneration books but the idea for this story is mine. This in no way related to my other story, I apologize but I have lost any passion for continuing that story. But for now here is my story, it takes place after book four; only in this story Slam did not die he was simply knocked unconscious. This is also A/U just to warn you. One more thing I could not remember was Taye McBride's wife's name was so I'm calling her Kristina.  
  
Prelude,  
  
Nevada, Reno  
  
Kristina McBride has always been a heavy sleeper, her husband Taye McBride had often teased her about being able to sleep through any type of natural disaster. But tonight was different, Kristina awake, not the slow wakening of morning, no this was different the sudden shock of something not be right. Kristina sat up and glanced at the clock it was 3:00 o'clock, she glanced around the bedroom, everything looked perfectly normal, Taye was asleep next her snoring away. But still she could not shake that piece of lead that had sunk to the bottom of her stomach.  
  
Kristina rose from bed and grabbed her robe from the armchair that sat next to the bed. Pulling it tightly around herself she made her way down the hall to her children's rooms. She passed her only sons room. Jett was back at collage his door was open and the room was unnaturally clean for belonging to a 19 year old boy. And there at the end of the hall was the twin's room. The door was closed and as Kristina approached it the supposed ball of lead in her stomach seemed to grow bigger and bigger until Kristina was running down the hall and flung open the twin's room.  
  
Her scream could be head all over the neighborhood for behind the door where two twin beds that lay empty and a window that was wide open letting in the night time breeze. The Twins where gone.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The day before, California,  
  
She knew the signs, she should know them she had only been having them her whole life. The others couldn't know they were not affected the way she was. They did not have the 'unforeseen side effect'.  
  
'Side effect more like defect' Varina Fergus thought bitterly as she made her way home from school.  
  
At 16 to must people and even her closet friends and family saw her as a healthy, cheerful teenager. If only they knew the truth.  
  
Varina had been late coming home from school due to the fact that she had been helping her best friend Starr with some things for Starr's campaign for the student body government. For this fact she told Eric and Allison to take the car home and she would just walk home. About halfway through the walk it started, her fingers began to twitch and then her hand began to shake.  
  
Varina tucked her hands under her arms to steady them as she began to all but run to the house. Finally she reached it. By this time the rest of her began to very discreetly shake.  
  
She dropped her coat on the chair in the hall as she made her way to the bathroom. Being as quiet as she could she passed by the living room. As if her day was not bad enough Chase was on the couch and who should be curled next to him but Sandee. Not allowing herself to dwell on it she made her way into the bathroom where at this point she was shaking so bad that she almost couldn't lock the door. As soon as she managed it she stumbled over to the sink and jerked open the cupboard underneath and in the back she yanked out a large pill bottle with violently shaking hands she managed to jerk it open and poured about five pills into her hands as she tossed them back putting the pill bottle on the sink she sank to the floor and gripped herself as the final violent waves tumbled over her causing her to spasm uncontrollably and then the tremors slowed and stopped leaving her on the floor weak.  
  
Varina didn't known how long she stayed there on the floor curled in the corner when she heard a slight knock on the door and then a voice called,  
  
"Varina is that you? Are you okay?" It was Eric.  
  
Gathering her strength she forced her voice steady.  
  
"I'm fine Eric, I'll be out in sec" Varian slowly rose and looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin held the same grayish tone it got when ever she had these attacks. She splashed water on her face and then took the pill bottle and once again hid it under the sink then she opened the door to a very worried looking Eric.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked his brow furrowed.  
  
She gave him a weak smile,  
  
"I'm fine just a little tired I'm going to lay down for a bit" then she moved past him into her room where she collapsed into bed not to be awakened until the dead of night.  
  
/Dream/  
  
She was trapped in what seemed to be a vortex of colors and sounds. It converged on her choking her. And then she heard it, singing. The voices sounded like children's voices and then the swirling colors began to take shape, two girls couldn't be more then seven where standing face to face, mirror images of the other the where doing on of those clapping games they where singing the words began to became clear. She could make out the words, "Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack all dressed in Black, Black, Black" and so on.  
  
Then as she watched in horror a shadow something black, something evil suddenly arose and engulfed the children.  
  
Varina tried to scream to warn them, only her mouth wouldn't move. She tried to run to them, to save them only she was frozen in place and then another voice became clear  
  
"Marco, Polo" the voice was dark and had an iciness that sent chills through her body, the voice continued" I say Marco and you have to try and find them, Better hurry little one no telling what could happen"  
  
Then sound more awful then sound she had ever heard, it was beyond describing  
  
/End Dream/  
  
Varina awoke in a silent scream her body covered with a cold sweat. Her body trembled with nothing do to the defect, no this was the trembling of pure terror. Shaking she pushed her long red hair out of her face and blew out a breath. She looked at the clock it lighted 3:00am.  
  
"It's just a dream" she told herself as she forced herself to lie down again, and with much effort put the dream away and fell into a dreamless sleep chanting, 'It was just a dream'. Unaware where the next day would bring her.  
  
************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N What do think? I will be explaining more about what happened to Varina in the bathroom later. If you like great please review and if you don't do me a favor and don't review because honestly really what's the point of telling somebody you hate their story. It accomplishes nothing so if you don't like turn your little butt around and get out of my story. I also do not know when I will be updating next because I have been wrestling with the one thing that frightens all authors, Writers Block, so if you have any idea's for this story or anything let me know.  
  
Thanks a ton Kris Davis 


End file.
